Stairways to Heaven with your Love
by xNaminator
Summary: Plz RR caz it mite be one of ur favs....D


litod3vil: I got this idea when I was watching the moon...Don't worry...I will update "Isn't Sorry Enough?" soon, I hope. I hope I get an editor so I know what to change before I post it up... **No FLAMES!****

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS...Clamp does!**

**

* * *

Stairway to Heaven with your Love

* * *

Summary: In a prophecy, Sakura was to die at the age of 18 and be given a task, to make a cold-hearted person to fall in love in one year, in order to move on to heaven. Past Sakura's always haved failed and were always reincarnated, but their memories about their past lives were gone. Will this Sakura be able to pass the test or will she continue to reincarnate? There's a catch about the reincarnation: You only have 10 tries or else it's down to hell for you...Plus, this is the tenth Sakura...****

* * *

(bold) means my notes**

_italized means thoughts_

"normal" means talking

_**bold and italized means place or what's happening**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Death of an Angel_**

* * *

Normal POV, Your Typical Morning**_

* * *

It was a bright and peaceful morning until... 

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The peacefulness in the morning was gone...by none other than Sakura Kinomoto. **(Well, Duh!)**

Sakura is a genki 18-year-old, whose birthday was yesterday.

"Wake up, kaijuu**(spelling?)**!" exclaimed you-know-who.

"Sakura no kaijuu!" With that, she stomped on her brother's feet and went to take a shower.**_

* * *

Sakura's POV, On the way to school

* * *

_**

_'Yay! I am 18!' _I thought happily.Strangely, I began to fall asleep.**_

* * *

Normal POV, Dream_**

* * *

Sakura fell through a hole. When she finally stopped, she was in a cold, dark room. _'Where am I?'_ she thought. She hears voices and tries to scream for help but saw her voice was gone. 

"No! She can't die at the age of 18! She is too young!" said a guy with azure hair.

"She must, for it is the prophecy."

"Is there any other way?"

"No, there isn't...Plus this is the final time, to finally see if she goes to heaven or hell..."

"She is a nice girl! Why must life be so cruel to her?"

"It's the only way to melt that cold-hearted kid..."

"What if her feelings get hurt?"

"Don't worry, Eriol...Faith will decide."

Sakura was silenced. _'Whose Eriol?'_ Soon everything faded._**

* * *

Normal POV, On the way to school still**_

* * *

Sakura just happened to wake up and crashed into the biggest jerk in her life...Syaoran. 

"Ow!" they shouted as they crashed.

"What the hell was that for, Kinomoto?" he yelled at her.

"Hey! You crashed into me!" she yelled back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did too!"

Sakura yelled, "You said did too! Oh no! 7: 55!" With that, she ran towards the school with 3 seconds to spare and Li, he almost made it...not! Somehow he made it in before Sakura._**

* * *

Normal POV, After school**_

* * *

Sakura was walking home when she spotted Tomoyo with someone. "Hey, Tomoyo!" she shouted. Tomoyo turned, motioning the person behind her to come. 

"Eriol, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Eriol." she said.

_'So this is Sakura/Eriol.' _Sakura and Eriol thought.

"Have I met you before, Kinomoto-chan?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Please call me Sakura."

"Then call me Eriol."

"Shall we go home now, guys?" asked Sakura.

"Ok."

"SAKURA, WATCH OUT!" cried Eriol and Tomoyo. Sakura turned and saw a drunked truck driver, coming her way. Her feet were glued to the ground and then she was hit...

"SAKURA!" cried her friends as they helplessly watch their friend's body fall to the ground..._**

* * *

Normal POV, With Sakura**_

_

* * *

'Huh? Why are my friends crying?' she thought. She walked **(glided)** towards them. _she thought. She walked towards them. 

"Tomoyo, Eriol...why are you crying?" she asked. She got no reply and then saw her body lying on the ground.

"Nani? Am I dead...?" She heard the sound of footsteps behind. She turned and saw a girl, about 17.

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto, I presume?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." She was a little frightened by ghostes...yet she is one herself.

"The name's Cindy Inoye. Our master would like to meet you."**

* * *

litod3vil: Not much of a cliffy...How was it? Boring? Sad? Please review! No FLAMES! **

**P.S. Don't like it? Tell me how I could make it much better.**

_**Ja ne!**_

**litod3vil**


End file.
